


Amo, Amas, Amat

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Latin, M/M, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Джед не понимает, что такого в этой латыни.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amo, Amas, Amat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275447) by [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/pseuds/Verecunda). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Беты - RobinGoodfellow, Galsan, Pheeby.

Уже миновала полночь, и Октавиус с Джедидайей, закончив играть с Рекси, наслаждались заслуженным отдыхом под деревьями в углу римской диорамы. Тогда Джед и задал неожиданный вопрос.  
— Эй, Октавиус, ты же знаешь эту вашу римскую латынь...  
Октавиус приподнял бровь и с сарказмом, что было ему обычно несвойственно, ответил:  
— Да, мне доводилось слышать о ней.  
— Очень смешно. Ну, в общем, я тут подумал... Может, ты научишь меня?  
— Ты хочешь научиться говорить на латыни? — сказать, что Октавиус удивился такой просьбе, было бы преуменьшением. В конце концов, Джедидайя никогда раньше не выказывал интереса к другим языкам, кроме того, магия скрижали вполне позволяла им спокойно общаться и по-английски.  
— Могу я спросить, откуда у тебя возник подобный интерес?  
Джед пожал плечами. По правде говоря, ему не хотелось сознаваться в причинах. Чёрт, он даже сам не до конца понимал их. После того, как римский полководец и он, наконец позабыв свои разногласия, стали друзьями, они проводили куда больше времени в диорамах друг у друга, узнавая новые вещи о другой культуре. Во времена еженощной вражды такой возможности у них не было. И хотя Джедидайе нравилось бывать в Риме, некоторые вещи всё же малость раздражали. Например, то, что Октавиус мог заговорить о чём-то с другими римлянами на своём языке. Не по вкусу ему было не понимать слова Октавиуса — и терпеть рядом с другом тех, кто понимал. Конечно, чёрта с два он признался бы вслух. Вряд ли Октавиусу нужен был вместо друга назойливый прилипала, что вечно висел бы на нём, как койот на ноге — да и за репутацией, чёрт возьми, надо было следить.  
— А, ты ж меня знаешь, партнёр, — беззаботно ответил он. — Старина Джедидайя всегда готов к новым приключениям!  
— Мне это известно. Но, друг мой, у тебя под «приключениями» обычно подразумевается быстрая езда, а не лингвистические познания.  
Джед притворно надулся.  
— То есть, ты не будешь меня учить?  
— Ну что ты! — Октавиус выглядел так, будто его шокировало одно лишь предположение. Он прижал кулак к груди, вновь обретя контроль над собой. — Совсем наоборот, это было бы для меня честью, Джедидайя. Как говорится, carpe diem. Или, в нашем случае, скорее carpe noctem.  
— Тихо, тихо, придержи коней, партнёр! Я ведь пока ни словечка не понимаю, мне бы сперва что попроще.  
— Как пожелаешь, — Октавиус на мгновение задумался. — Мы должны начать с чего-то лёгкого, например, со спряжений глаголов.  
Джед моргнул.  
— Чего глаголов?  
Октавиус вздохнул. Ночь обещала быть долгой.

***

— Давай ещё раз. Повторяй за мной: _amo, amas, amat, amamus, amatis, amant. Amo_ — я люблю. _Amas_ — ты любишь. _Amat_ — он или она любит. _Amamus_ — мы любим. _Amatis_ — вы любите, и _amant_ — они любят.  
— Эй, постой-ка! — воскликнул Джед. — А ну назад. Ты сказал _Amat_ дважды.  
— Я сказал _Amant_. Это множественное число для третьего лица.  
Джед сел обратно, почёсывая в затылке.  
— Чёрт, чувствую себя водной змеёй во время внезапной засухи. И как ты только всё это в уме держишь, Октавиус.  
— Ну, учитывая, что это мой родной язык, мне не так уж и сложно, — Октавиус прислонился спиной к дереву и, вздохнув, снял шлем. — Кажется, из меня неважный учитель.  
Джедидайя бросил на Октавиуса быстрый взгляд из-под полей шляпы. Тот выглядел таким разочарованным, в его щенячьих глазах было столько печали, что Джеду тоже стало грустно. С другой стороны... не так часто ему выпадал шанс увидеть Октавиуса без шлема. Он не замечал этого раньше, но волосы Октавиуса слегка вились, особенно на лбу. Перед глазами внезапно возникла яркая картина того, как он запускает пальцы в эти волосы и...  
— Джедидайя? — голос Октавиуса словно вернул его с небес на землю. — Во имя Юпитера, что ты делаешь?  
Ему понадобилось мгновение, чтобы осознать — его рука повисла в воздухе между ними. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, и он тут же уронил наглую конечность, укоризненно глядя на неё. Предательница.  
— Попробуем ещё раз, — у Октавиуса кончалось терпение. Джедидайя вёл себя крайне странно, его мысли витали где-то в совсем другом месте. Хотя он сам просил научить его! Но, несмотря на досаду, ему не хотелось подводить друга. На самом деле он был крайне взволнован тем, что Джед хотел больше узнать о его жизни. Он радовался любой возможности сблизиться с Джедидайей, но, разузнав немного о социальных нормах Дикого Запада, пришёл к выводу, что лучше не озвучивать причины этой радости.  
Продолжая урок, он показал пальцем на себя и медленно произнёс:  
— _Amo_. Я люблю.  
— А? — Джедидайя так погрузился в свои мысли, что почти забыл про латынь. — Прости, задумался. Кого ты там любишь, Окти?  
К его удивлению, лицо Октавиуса окрасилось в тон его плаща.  
— Никого! Я просто спрягаю глагол.  
— Точно. Извини, — Джед почувствовал себя идиотом. Чёрт, все эти странные мысли, перекати-полем кружившие в голове, начинали сводить его с ума. — Значит... — Он ткнул пальцем в Октавиуса. — _Amo_?  
Октавиус тяжело вздохнул.  
— Нет. _Amo_ — спряжение от первого лица.  
— Слушай, партнёр, не путай меня ещё больше! Так, посмотрим, правильно ли я... _amo_ значит «я люблю тебя»?  
— Просто «я люблю», — Октавиус всё ещё был красным, и далеко не из-за раздражения. — Если хочешь сказать «я люблю тебя», это будет звучать как _Te amo_ , но мы забегаем вперёд.  
 _Te amo_. Джедидайя беззвучно повторил. Ему нравилось, как звучат эти слова, особенно из уст Октавиуса. Не то чтобы Октавиус мог когда-нибудь сказать их ему... Так ведь?  
Да чтоб тебя! И с чего только в голову лезут этакие мысли? Пытаясь отвлечь себя, он принялся повторять латинские слова.  
— _Amo, amas, am_... что-то там... нет, прости, партнёр, я просто не понимаю...  
Джедидайя продолжал бормотать себе под нос, а Октавиус, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Ему не нравился этот удручённый взгляд синих глаз. Если бы только он мог чем-то помочь Джеду...  
— Ну, чёрт, Октавиус, зачем мне вообще сдалось это словечко? Как будто мне кто-то когда-то скажет _te amo_ , или как там его.  
Октавиус приподнял брови, услышав это от упивающегося жалостью к себе Джеда, и по его губам медленно расползлась улыбка. Он придвинулся ближе.  
— Джедидайя.  
Джед замолчал, услышав мягкий голос Октавиуса.  
— А? — он повернул голову, но даже рта не успел открыть. К щеке нежно прикоснулась ладонь. По спине тут же пробежали мурашки, и сердце понеслось со скоростью скаковой лошади. Он, словно в тумане, увидел перед собой Октавиуса, а его губ коснулось тёплое дыхание. Джед инстинктивно приоткрыл губы, и, прежде чем он успел понять, что происходит, Октавиус накрыл их своими.  
Поцелуй длился лишь мгновение, и Октавиус, чуть отодвинувшись, прошептал ему в губы:  
— _Amo_.  
Всё ещё осмысливая случившееся, Джед наугад ответил:  
— _A-amas_?  
Октавиус кивнул, его глаза горели.  
— _Te amo_ , Джедидайя.  
В голове Джеда всё будто встало на свои места. Опережая собственные мысли, он подался вперёд и заключил Октавиуса в объятия, продолжая начатое. Октавиус с готовностью прижался к нему влажными, горячими губами, приглашающе углубляя поцелуй. И Джед немедленно последовал этому приглашению. Чёрт возьми, он никогда в жизни так не наслаждался поцелуем. Застонав ему в рот, Джед наконец запустил пальцы в чужие волосы и возликовал, когда Октавиус, издав ответный стон, вцепился в его плечи.  
— Эй, Октавиус, — едва дыша, пробормотал он, покрывая его губы новыми поцелуями, — как по-латыни «я тоже»? Ну, в смысле, «люблю».  
Октавиус ответил чуть удивлённой улыбкой.  
— _Etiam_. А теперь иди сюда.  
— _Etiam_... — Джед широко улыбнулся и вернулся к своему занятию. — Отлично... _te amo etiam_...  
Октавиус чуть не растаял в его руках, услышав эти слова, но всё же каким-то образом нашёл в себе силы прервать настойчивые поцелуи Джеда.  
— Подожди, друг мой. Разве ты не хочешь продолжить урок?  
Джедидайя с ухмылкой покачал головой.  
— Зачем? Я узнал всё, что хотел. 


End file.
